Naruto: Legend of the Demon Shinobi
by Angryboy13
Summary: Naruto, an 8 year-old boy has been beat up and disrespected by his fellow classmates and village. Tired of being mistreated, he runs away and meets a Sannin in the woods. 4 years later Naruto with a knewfound power comes back and runs into a shy kunoichi. What evil, romance, and obstacles will Naruto face on his quest to surpass the Hokage? (Naruhina later AU Strong/Smart Naruto)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Village

**Chapter 1:Goodbye Village.**

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan 8-year-old boy who lived in the Hidden Leaf Village. All of the civilians (including the kids) hate him. He doesn't even know why. Today was his birthday October 10. Apparently Naruto thinks that everyone hates him because October 10 was when a surprise ninja attack attacked the village. "_I only sat beside her._" he rubs his left cheek from the punch he received early at school. Naruto remembers all the times he was made fun of at the academy.

" Your such a loser."

" Weak—"

" Can't even do ninjutsu—"

" WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Naruto has been accused of wrong things he didn't even do, whenever he fought back it made it seem like he was responsible. He remembered all the times he was beat up and shunned. The blonde boy had enough of being treated like dirt, so he planned to runaway. Naruto was packing his backpack with his kunia and shuriken, with sets of cloths for each season. He changed himself to a plain black shirt and grey short training pants. He sprints out of his apartment, while leaving a piece of paper with his signature on his bed.

The moon and stars were glittering in the night sky while a blond boy was jumping roof to roof trying to get to the gates. Soon, Naruto is in front of the gates panting. He thinks if running away is a good idea, but starts doubting himself. He shrugs the feeling off and starts searching for an opening.

He finds a hole, just the size to go through him. He slips through the hole of the right gate and sprints off into the unknown without looking back. Unknowingly, there were still 6 ninja who care for him.

4 hearts were shattered the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Toad Hermit

Naruto was reading while eating some strawberries he found. The book he was reading was a list of all the fruits, herbs or anything you can find in a forest. Earlier he rolled into some mud after stumbling down a steep hill that somehow made him have brown hair. The brown haired boy finished off his strawberry off while leaving 2 for later. All he knew was that I was still in the Land of Fire but was away from the village. Naruto started strolling through the forest, to get his mind off the village. He shortly spots a pond. He sits down and notices there are a lot of lily pads on the pond, he then see's a group orange tadpoles with legs and hind legs swimming towards the lily pads (they still had their tails).

Naruto was watching the tadpoles all going on to lily pads and hopping off. He notices one tadpole that was trying to get on the lily pad but kept slipping off. The tadpole was reminding Naruto of himself when trying to do a jutsu. Feeling pity for the orange amphibian, Naruto uses his hands to lift the tadpole onto the lily pad. The amphibian slugs onto the lily pad

croaking.

"_It's hungry._"

He thinks that to himself and pulls out the rest of the strawberries he kept in a container. The tadpole swallows the fruits whole and leaps into the forest. Naruto feels good about himself as he puts his container away.

"That's a good deed you did boy."

Naruto heard the man's voice and jumps turning around instantly. In front of Naruto was a whit haired old man who had red lines going down from the eyes to the bottom of the face.

Naruto thinks to himself.

" _What is a Inzuzuka—_"

" If you are wondering I am a toad hermit."

Naruto's voice was filled with shock.

" How did you—"

" It happens every time I meet a stranger."

Naruto is thinking how he appeared behind him, the old man interrupted his thoughts.

" More importantly—"

The man began with stern voice.

" What are doing out here in the forest kid?"

Naruto was thinking of an excuse, he didn't want this guy to drag him back to the Leaf village.

Naruto began.

" I ran away from my village—"

The man looked at Naruto a bit interested in what he had to say.

" —to train! So when I get back to the my village no one will treat me bad anymore."

Naruto had a little truth in his excuse, it's true he wanted to get away from the civilians but he really wanted to get stronger.

The old man was pondering on this for a while. Naruto was really nervous what the man will do next.

Finally, the man spoke.

"My name is Jiraiya the legendary toad hermit."

Jiraiya spoke with pride in his voice.

Naruto spoke to avoid further questioning.

"My name is Naruto. Hey since you are a toad hermit and all, can you train me?"

Naruto hoped Jiraiya would agree so he would have a powerful sensei. He figured since he was ' legendary' he was powerful.

The toad hermit thought about this for a while with silence hanging in the air.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jiraiya spoke.

"Alright —"

Naruto was filled with excitement, he was going to be taught by a seemly a powerful shinobi.

"—but only on one condition."

Naruto excitement was quickly gone after the old man spokes.

"I will only train you if you catch one of my toads."

The brown haired boy pondered on this for a few seconds before agreeing.

Jiraiya bit his thumb causing blood to leak from his thumb, then he slammed his palm on the floor while saying " Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique).". There was a puff of smoke that appeared from the ground. When the smoke cleared there was a yellow toad with a blue vest on him, but the toad was bigger than Naruto.

"Gamatatsu." Jiraiya said to the toad.

The toad replied " Yeah?"

"We have someone that want's to be trained."

"What about my snacks?"

"Later, this kid is the one going to be trained."

"Okay."

"Naruto."

Jiraiya was speaking to Naruto now.

"Yeah?"

"You are going to catch Gamatatsu."

Naruto thought this was impossible since the toad was huge!

"You just need to touch him."

Naruto was thinking " This is going to be easy, the toad is huge."

A grin spread across Naruto face as he was in a running stance.

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto and Gamatatsu to see if they were both ready.".

"Begin!"

Naruto rushed towards the toad, as soon as Naruto got within a foot of the toad. The toad jumped into the forest, making the boy stop.

The grin on Naruto's face fell as he realized how tuff this test was going to be.

"_Oh man_." Naruto thought. Jiraiya just chuckled.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree (branch) as he was chasing Gamatatsu through the forest. The toad didn't seem tired at all while Naruto was getting exhausted (they have been jumping around for 7 minutes).The boy continued to jump after the amphibian which surprisingly didn't cause any damage to the forest. A miracle happened and the yellow toad tripped on a fallen tree and slammed face first onto the ground, while groaning "Owe.".

Naruto was shouting with excitement as he jumped from a large tree branch towards the toad.

"Come on!"

Naruto was falling towards the yellow toad at a fast speed, hoping that he will touch the toad.

At the last second Gamatatsu shrank to a regular sized toad.

Naruto was erupted with disbelieve as he zoomed past the toad.

He slammed onto some mud with a great splash, while getting a few bruises.

As he was standing he realized that his entire body was sore and he was really tired. He tried to move but his body didn't allow it. His legs felt like a mammoth and his eyes felt heavy. The brown haired boy couldn't take staying awake and slumped on the ground, falling asleep. The toad hermit was observing everything. " That boy shows promise, maybe I should train him." Jiraiya appeared in front of the sleeping Naruto and picked him up by the arms. " Gamatatsu.", the yellow toad hoped towards Jiraiya and grew to his actual size. The hermit put the sleeping boy on Gamatatsu's back and walked back to the pond.

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sleeping bag, a few feet away from a fire. He noticed the sun was setting and Jiraiya was on a log cooking a fish.

" Looks like you are awake."

Naruto spoke in a weak voice, just enough to be able to hear.

" I thought I failed."

" You still have a chance just wait until tomorrow."

" Why are you being nice to me?"

" You remind me of a former friend."

" That's all?"

Naruto questioned, there couldn't be only one reason. Right?

" Also because you took your time to help that tadpole."

Naruto was feeling grateful, not only was this man helping him, but also saying he could try that test again.

" Thanks Jiraiya."

Naruto soon fell asleep to the warmth of the fire. Jiraiya ate the fish he cooked while also saving some for Naruto. The toad hermit could see his old friend, Minato ghost standing by Naruto with a smile on his face. The ghost soon faded away. Jiraiya knew he made the right decision by training this boy. He too fell asleep to the warmth of the fire.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Gamatasu again!

As the days went by Naruto got stronger each day. Jiraiya taught Naruto a lot about controlling chakra and chakra itself, which helped him a lot

(Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361-tenketsu points in the body. Chakra can be used for different jutsu, walking on water, walking on a tree, creating illusions, and heal.

To have more chakra in you, you have to train your mind and body more).

While training Naruto was taught Taijutsu and a few Ninjutsu as well. The brown haired boy figured out his nature affinity wind but still practiced other Justus's. Naruto's favourite ninjutsu by far is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), it allows him to make real clones of himself, but the downside is the user and the clones chakra is evenly distributed.

Another reason why Naruto likes the jutsu is because whenever a clone disperse, Naruto will gain all the knowledge the clone got during the time the clone was used (was basically a better way to train).

By the time Naruto was 10, was fully confident in catching Gamatatsu. He was way stronger then he was before, a really good chakra control, and unusually high chakra reserves, he also cool Kawarimi no Jutsu trick (Body Replacement Technique) .

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Gamatatsu were standing in front of the huge forest, back were Naruto and Gamatatsu first ran.

Jiraiya spoke.

" Ready?"

Naruto grinned while Gamatatsu nodded.

" Start!"

Gamatatsu jumped into the forest with great speed while Naruto followed.

After a while the yellow toad turned it's head, only to see Naruto wasn't following him. The yellow toad continued to try to spot Naruto, but with no luck the boy wasn't anywhere.

Gamatatsu wasn't paying attainting and slipped on a large pile of mud. That was when the toad noticed a shuriken flying straight for him. Instinctually, the yellow amphibian squirted oil from his mouth onto the shuriken. The shuriken tumbled through the air until it was suddenly covered with a puff of smoke. Out of the smoke came the brown haired boy.

Naruto used one of his jutsu's to get close to Gamatatsu. The yellow toad realized that the boy was using Kawarimi no Jutsu, he tried to stand up but was failing since the mud was too slippery. The brown haired boy was free falling to Gamatatsu while making a cross hand seal.

The boy shouted.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

20 clones of Naruto surround the yellow toad, pinning him down to the mud.

When Naruto was getting close to the toad, Gamatatsu shrank to a normal sized toad and jumped out of the grip of the Naruto clones. Naruto grinned, he was prepared for that to happen. He turned 180 degrees while falling, throwing a shuriken towards a nearby tree.

Naruto used Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with the shuriken on tree in a puff if smoke, then did a few quick hand seals.

Naruto quietly spoke.

" Wind Style: Kuuki Dangan(Air Bullet)."

Naruto finished with a Bird hand seal and a bullet of air shot at Gamatatsu with intense speed.

The yellow toad noticed this and made a few hand seals and shouted.

" Water Release: Water Gun."

The toad shot a stream of water from his mouth, colliding with the air bullet, cancelling both jutsu.

Channeling chakra into his legs, Naruto sprang forward towards the toad.

" Got you NOW!"

The yellow amphibian noticed that and shot another spray of water towards Naruto. When the jutsu and Naruto come in contact, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gamatatsu landed on a tree branch, looking everywhere with hi head trying to spot the boy.

The amphibian heard a shout.

" Eat this!"

Gamatatsu turned his head and a giant black shuriken coming towards him. He jumped, then the shuriken flew under him.

To Gamatatsu's surprise, there was a puff of smoke and the shuriken turned into Naruto, then that Naruto threw a kunia at the toad. Gamatatsu did another water gun jutsu and fired the water at the kunia speeding towards him. The kunia disappeared in a puff smoke, which turned to Naruto again. Naruto bashed through the water jutsu (with his fist) and grabbed Gamatatsu.

The yellow amphibian realized what happened and cursed.

" Damn, looks like you did it kid."

Naruto crashed onto the ground, using his chakra to soften the fall.

The brown boy yelled.

" I DID IT!"

Naruto let go of Gamatatsu and turned his head to see Jiraiya. The toad hermit spoke in a proud and happy voice.

" Congratulation Naruto, you PASS!"

Naruto felt like he did something that took him forever to do, in other words he is really happy.

Naruto was panting lightly, but was still able to speak.

" Nice."

Jiraiya began with enthusiasm.

" Now begins even more tuff training."

Naruto just grinned and yelled.

" BRING IT ON!"


	4. Chap 4: The Fox and the Hyūga(Rewriten)

2 years have past, both Naruto and Jiraiya were walking a straight path towards the Hidden Leaf Village, eager to take the Genin exam. Over the years Naruto has matured.

He is polite, modest, and shows respect to anyone he knows isn't evil or a jerk to him. He now wears a bronze ring on his left ring finger. The ring actually has a seal that holds a katana, the katana metal is strong and the grip is red with an orange fox pattern. The guard is black with a bunch of seals on it that allows chakra to flow through the metal of the sword.

Naruto also has wrist and ankle weights that are both brown.

Naruto is wearing a tattered black t-shirt with a red swirl at the back of it, and a tattered silver training pants. With a belt and pouch which holds kunia's, shuriken's, solider pills, and smoke bombs. He is also wearing black shinobi sandals while carrying a black backpack filled with supplies.

Naruto's entire baby fat was gone, he still had his brown hair and birthmark on his cheek, but his eyes changed from blue to red. Naruto was also extremely fit and very strong with great chakra control and really high chakra reserves. Naruto also has found out about Kyūbi inside him doing his travels, it was shocking at first but he got over it.

Jiraiya hasn't changed at all, in their adventures Naruto had to bail Jiraiya out of situations where woman have chased the toad hermit through the streets.

Naruto and his sensei walked up to the front of the Konohagakure gates, Jiraiya signalled the 2 Anbu's on guard to open the gates for them.

The Anbu's without hesitation opened the gates as they saw the legendary sannin. One though pondered on the brown haired boy that followed him through, it was quite obvious that the boy was his student, but the chakra coming off the boy seemed unnatural. He decided to let the other ninjas deal with the kid and switched his attention to his duty.

Naruto was exploring the town on his own, his sensei told him to meet him at the Hokage Monument at sundown, before they departed.

"_Explore the town I need to meet with the Hokage._"

That was Jiraiya words when he left his student.

Naruto was walking around streets looking for a store to buy new cloths. While walking he noticed a group of kunoichi (female ninja) shooting quick glances at him and blushing. The kunoichi were his age and they look like Genin. Naruto thought that meant there was hole in the private part area of his pants. Kyūbi decided to speak.

"**Better move quickly before people start throwing money kit."**

He blushed and quickly jumped onto the roof of a house and jumped away onto other houses in a blur.

Hyūga Hinata was 12 year-old Genin who passed at the Genin exam's about 3 week ago. She was the weakest fighter in her clan and was scolded by her father constantly (whenever she looses in a spar or stutters).

Right now she is really down. She had a spar with her little sister and lost. Got the usual scolding and overheard a conversation that slam-dunked her happiness.

The conversation she witnessed was replaying in her head.

_She was walking down the streets of the village to clear her head when she saw her former teacher Iruka-sensei sitting on a chair in a cafe talking to Mizuki-sensei her other teacher. Hinata couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Iruka spoke._

"_Any news on Naruto?"_

_Mizuki replied._

"_No news, the only reports that seem similar is a brown haired boy with red eyes running around the countries with the Toad Sannin."_

_Iruka spoke sadly._

"_It just still seemed unfair how the villagers treated him." _

"_Iruka, you need to move on, sulking about mistakes in the past brings down your future."_

_Iruka didn't speak for 5 seconds._

"_Your right I need to move on, I can't treat students with a fake smile."_

_A few tears streamed down her face as she remembered the day her heart got shattered when she learned Naruto ran away. There were a few parties at villager's houses since they were celebrating the disappearance of the 'demon brat'. Word got around fast and for a week girls in her class were talking about Naruto running away._

"_Did you hear—"_

"_Yeah that weakling ran away."_

"_Heard he was a total coward."_

"_Probably ran away after getting beat by Sasuke too many times." _

_At nighttime she always hoped Naruto would return the next day, sadly her wishes never came true._

The brown haired boy suddenly sneezed. He was currently in the park taking a stroll (he figured out that his cloths didn't have too big holes just small ones at his sides). He continues to walk when he hears sobbing. He turns his head and sees a girl his size, lavender hair that streaks down the sides of her face, wearing a large silver sweater, and black training pants.

He also noticed that the girl was wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate around her neck and her hands where covering her face.

" _Dang, I must have missed the Genin exams. Maybe I should help._"

"**Kit, you better let this incident slide."**

Naruto became a little angry at Kyūbi's words.

"_Why should I?_"

"**This girl is a Hyūga, it wouldn't be wise to mess with those kinds of people."**

"_Screw that! I going to find out why this girl is crying and you can't stop me!_"

Naruto started walking towards the sobbing kunoichi with nervousness filling his body.

"_I faced and killed a missing-nin, I should be able to handle this._"

Naruto was in front of the kunoichi crouching down to meet her vision. Naruto spoke brushing away his nervousness.

"Excuse me, miss."

Hinata hadn't noticed that a person walked right up to her, she was to busy crying.

"_First Naruto ran away, then my mom died, then my father threatened to let Hanabi be the 3rd Hy_ū_ga heiress. I was placed on team 8 and my father got angry I wasn't placed on a higher team. Now I'm heartbroken, sad and weak. I wish someone, anyone would come and be my friend to give my happiness._"

"Excuse me."

Hinata removed her hands from her eyes to see a boy staring right at her. She was stunned, a boy well fit, red eyes glistening in the sun and looks handsome is talking to her! Hinata fell into the gaze of his concerned eyes and couldn't move. She didn't even notice that her tears have slowed down.

"_He looks like Naruto._"

Naruto decided to break the awkward silence and question the girl further.

"I know this is not my business but, why are you crying?"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts just in time to reply. She decided to question him just in case he is actually a complete jerk.

"W-w-w-why do y-you c-c-care?"

"Well I would like to help a fellow ninja overcome her sadness?"

"W-w-w-why s-s-s-should I t-t-trust y-y-you?"

"My name is Naruto, I am polite, modest and like to help other people in need. I also like foods that taste good, getting stronger, and kind people. My dislikes are jerks, beans, cold-blooded killers, and people who only care about themselves."

"_Naruto? It can't be him, he looks different. I guess I can trust him."_

Hinata didn't now how to reply, she just received information about a boy she doesn't know without hesitation. Naruto spoke again.

"Now can you trust me?"

The kunoichi gave a nod.

"Now can you tell me why you were crying?"

"M-m-m-my n-n-name I-I-s Hinata."

Naruto waited a bit to let Hinata speak.

Instead she threw herself on Naruto, hugging him tightly while sobbing on his shoulder. Naruto was shocked for a second, instead of objecting he held onto her. Naruto then heard a whisper.

"Thank y-you."

Hinata realized what she done and fainted.

Naruto and his new friend Hinata were wondering around the village with enthusiasm, Hinata was giving Naruto a tour while telling him good places to eat and buy cloths. They also learned some things about themselves. Naruto learned that Hinata has a sweet tooth, and Hinata learned about Naruto's dream to have a bright future. Naruto told Hinata that he was an orphan and was raised by Jiraiya. Thankfully, Hinata believed Naruto.

"_Looks like she won't suspect I ran away 4 years ago._"

As they were walking and talking they decided to stop at a shop to buy cinnamon rolls. Naruto and Hinata ate 2 cinnamon rolls each, when they reached for another they both realized that there was one left.

"_Dang, the guy miscounted._"

"_Maybe I should give it to Naruto, he did travel a lot and he just came from who knows where._"

Hinata retracted her hand leaving Naruto holding the cinnamon roll. Instead of eating the bread, the boy took out a kunia and sliced the bread in half. Naruto gives half to Hinata and the other half to himself. Hinata spoke after devouring the bread half.

"T-t-t-hank you."

"Your welcome."

The 2 teens were together for an hour enjoying each other's company when Hinata realized something.

"N-n-Naruto?"

Naruto replied.

"Yeah?"

"I h-h-have t-t-to go now. I h-h-have to m-meet w-with my team."

"Alright, I guess I will see you later Hinata. It was nice meeting you."

"G-g-goodbye Naruto, it was f-fun b-being w-with y-you t-too."

Hinata quickly ran away desperate to meet with her team with a blush on her face. Naruto watched from a distance as his new friend sped off, leaving a grin on his face.

"**Looks like you found yourself a mate."**

Naruto ignored Kyūbi's comment and asked the tailed beast a question.

"_So Hinata has a Genin team?_"

"**Just like you did a year ago."**

"_We don't speak about that!_"

Naruto thought with anger, as he sped towards the many clothing stores that Hinata suggested.

Kyūbi just thought to himself.

"_**That was third time I ever saw Kit truly happy, a hunch gives me we will meet that girl again.**_**"**

When Hinata arrived her team was waiting for her.

Kiba (one of her teammates) spoke first.

"What took you so long?"

Hinata replied after panting a bit.

"I'm s-sorry, I w-was with a b-boy."

Kiba got angry immediately, before he was able to shout a question, her sensei Kurenai spoke calmly but curious.

"Who was this boy Hinata?"

Hinata replied quickly.

"H-h-his n-name is Naruto."

Kurenai was shocked, for 4 years they have been trying to get info where the Jinchūriki (human containing a tailed beast) was and this boy comes out of nowhere and claims to be Naruto. The Genjutsu specialist quickly spoke.

"Everyone is dismissed."

Kiba was still pissed, Hinata was unsure and Shino was confused. Shino spoke.

"Sensei, why are we being dismissed?"

Their sensei without waiting said,

"There is something I have to check with the Hokage."

Then she left. Everyone separated while Hinata stayed to train. Hinata had one thought repeating over and over again in her mind.

"_I hope something bad hasn't happened to Naruto_"

Elsewhere in Konoha, 2 figures covered with red cloaks were talking sinisterly.

"Is the Jinchūriki really here?"

"I double checked already, this one has a high bounty."

One of the teens pulled out a crumpled up poster and handed to the other man.

"3621450 yen ($30,000)?"

One teen exclaimed in disbelieves. The other spoke calmly.

"He was trained by a Sannin, it shouldn't be surprising."

The one holding the poster gave it back to his partner.

"We will track and kill him in one day."

"Got that."

The two men performed a hand seal and disappeared in fire.


	5. Chap 5:Assains Naruto in Team 7(Rewrite)

**I got a review asking how Naruto has brown hair. This is exclaimed in the story. I forgot to write this in the description, but this is a AU (Alternate Universe), meaning the characters looks, skills, and abilities are controlled by me. I also set up a poll in my profile to vote** **when Hinata should confess her feelings. I will end the poll before the battle against Zabuza and Haku (please check it out).**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a tree branch with a sigh. Today he met a nice kunoichi and befriended her, he went shopping and met into 2 other kunoichi, which helped him pick out cloths (he befriended them afterwards), then he became friends with a little kid named Konohamaru. Konohamaru reminded Naruto of himself when he was a kid like him, completely understanding the kid for wanting respect, not because he is the Third Hokage grandson. Naruto taught the kid how to climb on trees with chakra and even taught him Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Technique).<p>

Today was an interesting day for Naruto, he wondered what would happen the next day with his new found friends.

"_Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Konohamaru, this people are good people, what do you think Ky_ū_bi?_"

"**Just don't reveal too much about yourself."**

"_Good point._"

"**Although, why don't you show that Hyūga girl what's past your pants."**

Naruto blushed and decided to ignore Kyūbi's chuckling.

"_Ky_ū_bi is a 1000 years old, it would be usual for him to crack an adult joke._"

"**I can tell you some more."**

"_No thanks._"

It was then the brown haired boy noticed the moon was high.

"_All Jiraiya-sensei did was leave me a big scroll, better practice using it."_

Naruto thought as he took off his backpack and made 10 Bunshin (Clone). They all jumped away to train leaving one behind to sleep.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the village as the moon was hanging high in the sky. Except a couple of ANBU and a Chūnin grinning sinisterly.

While the Chūnin in the dark red cloak was strolling through the forest silently, He was thinking of all the things he could do to the Jinchūriki tomorrow. He then looked up to see the moon and stand still trying to sense any other chakra signatures.

"_Screw waiting! It must be 1:00 Am. Father said that the child would have a demonic and unnatural chakra._"

The teen sensed someone's chakra exactly as his father described it to be.

"_Finally!"_

The teen sped off to find the boy and to possibly end his life.

The second teen in a dark red cloak sensed his brother's chakra in the forest.

"_Sekkachi you IDOIT! That Jinch_ū_riki was able to kill an army of Ch_ū_nin, you will get captured._" The teen made a hand seal, fire engulfed him and he disappeared.

Sekkachi spotted a brown haired child sleeping on a tree branch. He grinned sinisterly, he then took out a fully black kunia with seals on it. The teen in dark red cloak threw the kunia towards the sleeping boy hoping to kill him. Instead of what he expected the boy jolted up, took out a kunia from his belt and deflected the speeding kunia. Sekkachi spoke with evil in his voice.

"So this the Kyūbi, quite a shame."

Naruto heard the voice and quickly spotted him on a nearby tree.

"You have a high bounty boy, it's a shame I'm going to kill you."

Naruto's eye pupils turned slit and he became serious. He started making hand seals while repeating the process in his mind.

"_Snake, Boar, Monkey, Tiger, then aim._"

When he finished making seals he whispered.

"Fire Release:Kaen Dan[Fire Bullet)."

Naruto then exhaled through the Tiger seal, as soon as air passed a big sphere made of fire sped towards the tree where Naruto heard the voice. The stranger with the dark red cloak revealed himself and held out his hand to the fireball.

The figure standing on the tree branch's hand suddenly glowed red like a firefly.

When the fireball made contact with the hand the fireball was sucked into the hand like a twister. Naruto's mind was rushing with ideas what the technique might be.

"_Maybe high level jutsu. No can't be, wait is it Genjutsu, that is impossible I only sense him right there. Kyūbi is it a Kekkei Genkai?"_

Kyūbi responded with concern

"**Better watch out Kit, that Kekkei Genkai is only known to the Yougan clan or super rarely ninja with only Fire Affinity. The Kekkei Genkai is called Tainetsu, it absorbs any Fire jutsu and gains the chakra."**

"_Thanks for the warning. Looks like I have to use Water Release to win._"

Naruto noticed the stranger coming towards him at incredible speed. Naruto smirked, he lifted his fist and smacked himself in the face. As soon as the fist made contact he dispersed in a puff of smoke. Sekkachi landed on the branch the Bunshin used to be on.

"_Clever, he gave more chakra to his clone to make it seem like it was real. Damn brat._"

The real Naruto just finished receiving the memory his clone.

"_I knew something was fishy about that chakra._"

Naruto was training on a field nearby to where his clone slept. The teen pulled out a red storage scroll from his backpack and sealed the big scroll in it.

"_I will practice_ _Hiraishin no Jutsu _(Flying Thunder God Technique)_ later, I already made the paper seals on my kunia._"

Naruto thought as he stuffed his scroll away in his backpack. Naruto sensed an incoming chakra signature, he quickly unsheathed his katana and jumped around, while getting in a basic fighting stance. The teen saw fire appear and then disappear, when it disappeared there stood the stranger in the memory. The stranger spoke first.

"So, your the Jinchūriki that has the bounty."

The strangers voice was full of menace like poison. Naruto wasn't affected at all, not even a flinch.

"_I faced missing-nin with a demon inside o f him, this won't shake me._"

Naruto thought.

"**Good because this guy is 16 years old."**

"_What level?"_

Kyūbi focused a bit through the seal and gave a conclusion.

"**Kit, you better not have slacked off, this guy is High Chūnin."**

The teen in the cloak charged forward while unsheathing a silver sword with razor sharp spikes going down on each side (4 each). Naruto quickly reacted by charging forward, ensheathing his katana in the process. Each teen cried out a battle cry.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!"

"DIE BRAT!"

5 minutes have passed and only Sekkachi got a cut. The two have been clashing sword to sword nonstop and neither one of them is tired. Whenever it seemed Sekkachi got the advantage Naruto stomped on it and vice-versa. Naruto noticed that the teen trying to kill him only used basic Fire jutsu and the sword. The Jinchūriki quickly came up with a plan and leaped backwards. He formed 4 hand seals and exclaimed,

"Water Release: Suidan no Jutsu!"

A stream of water came from Naruto's mouth aiming for the stranger. Sekkachi noticed that and leaped away from the stream as it collided with the ground. A burst from the collision made dirt and water sprout up blocking cloaked figure limited view. Merging into the shadows, Naruto disappeared into the trees, thinking quickly ways to stop the corrupted stranger.

Hinata was lying on her bed sleepless, with a plain blue shirt with white cotton pants. She could't stop thinking about the boy named Naruto she met today. Heat rose up to her cheeks whenever she thought about the brown-haired boy.

"_Naruto, why does your name have to be the same as the boy I have fallen for? Did my wish came true, or did lady luck give me new boy to fall for?_"

The Hyūga sighed as she noticed something, it was quite. The only sounds were Branch members patrolling.

"_That's weird, father would have usually been walking towards his room by now._"

The realization was a slap to the face to her.

"_He only arrives late if he is in counsel meetings._"

Hinata thought of how when she came home her father was just leaving, and how Naruto came this very day.

"_Is this a coincidences or is the counsel meeting about Naruto?_"

Hinata began worrying about the safety of her new friend, sure they just met but the shy girl could feel her feeling towards the new teen grow.

"_Naruto, please be okay._"

Hiashi was peeved, he was in a council meeting with 1 Jōnin instructor, council members, the head of the clans, and the civilian branch. They were discussing whether or not to recruit a Genin from an allied village to join Team 7, or to wait until the next Genin exams. The problem was the Chūnin exams were coming up in the exams were in 6 weeks, they couldn't let a 2 man Genin team participate in it. Since Naruto or 'demon boy' ran away Team 7 was just Sasuke and Sakura. Hiashi suggested they recruit one of the other Branch member of the Hyūga clan, that just led to a more heated argument about how there are already 1 Main member and 1 Branch member on teams.

Hiashi could sense the Third Hokage was reaching his breaking point to explode. Hiruzen decided to interfere and shouted.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room that was talking closed their mouths and payed attention to the Third Hokage. Hiruzen spoke in a serious voice.

"Since no one can agree what to do, I think it is time for me to make a suggestion."

Everyone immediately got interested only one in the group was annoyed. His name was Danzō and he too was peeved.

"_Smart donkey, only if an apprentice from the perverted hermit could change everyones mind._"

The Hokage pulled out a purple scroll from his robe with the letters 'Toad imprinted on the scroll'.

"You see early today Jiraiya gave me this scroll and a request to make his apprentice a Konoha shinobi."

Everyone in the room was shocked mentally gasping. Danzō was cursing in his mind how on earth was Hiruzen able to pull that off. The irony was too much.

"_How the f—_"

Hiashi interrupted everyones train of thoughts by questioning the Hokage.

"May we see what's inside the scroll?"

The Hokage replied.

"Of course."

He slid the scroll down to the middle of the table so everyone could see. Everyone leaned over the table to see, even Shikaku got out of his lazy attitude to see. Everyone was shocked and left speechless, some had to reread the scroll again just to make sure it's legit. Others were trying to see if a Genjutsu was placed on it, everything was real it even had the Raikage and Toad hermit signature has proof. Danzō finally said something in rage and disbelieve.

"This must be fake! There is no way a child could take down 3 missing-Nin and an army. Plus the B-Rank missions seems to far. The Toad Sannin must be exaggerating things. "

At that moment the said perverted hermit burst through the door with killer intent rolling off him. He spoke containing is anger.

"Danzō you have no right accusing me and my apprentice as a lier. I have you know, Naruto has earned those achievements through blood, sweat, and hard work. You all need a miracle to find a new member for Team 7, and I'm giving you one." Jiraiya finished his statement and continued to stand waiting for a response. For a while Hiruzen letted everyone collect their thoughts. Different thoughts running through different people.

"_If that boy hurts my daughter I swear he will meet my frying pan!"_

"_Look's like Kiba has a new riva for alpha._"

"_Rookie 9 can finally form._"

Hiruzen then spoke after the period of silence.

"To end this meeting let's have a vote. Who votes Naruto should become a Genin and join Team 7?"

Everyone raised their hands except 3 people, Danzō, Shibi, and Mebuki.

"All right then, Naruto is official part of Team 7."

Danzō suddenly spoke.

"Hold on, this boy never took the Genin exams, we can't just pass him."

Jiraiya then became a little afraid.

"_Damn, this is Naruto's only chance to be with kid's his age, if he waits the Genin teams could have already past the Chūnin exams._"

Kakashi then spoke up lazily.

"Why don't my team and this kid go on a C-rank mission? That why I would be able to properly evaluate him." This began a murmur throughout the room. The Hokage after a while held up his hand to symbolize him ready to speak. The murmur died down.

"Does everyone agree on these conditions?"

Everyone just nodded.

"Good, meeting dismissed."

Before anyone could rise up they heard knocking on the door. A ANBU opened the door to reveal the very same boy they were talking about.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I'm a Kage Bunshin and the real me is fighting Chūnin in a red cloak."

After the Bunshin finished his message they saw a gigantic dragon made of fire from the window leaping out if the trees. The Bunshin immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Third Hokage gave an order with a stern look.

"Deploy an ANBU team to search and secure immediately!"

The ANBU guard quickly nodded and left in a hurry. The people in the room was silent, they didn't know wether to do something or go home. The Hokage made their minds up for them.

"You can all go home now, if any of you wish to know what happened appoint a meeting with me. Kakashi make sure to tell your team a new member is coming nothing else. Mebuki, make sure to tell your daughter she will be getting a new teammate nothing else."

The 2 shinobi nodded and left the room, a moment later everyone else followed. Hiruzen quickly grabbed the scroll and tucked it in his robe. Jiraiya walked up to the Hokage and said.

"So, can I discuss the arrangements with you?"

Hiruzen was shocked, never before has he seen a sensei react so calm. Hiruzen spoke with a bit of anger.

"Aren't you worried about your apprentice?"

The toad hermit responded calmly.

"I sensed the chakra signature earlier, Naruto can handle it."

Hiruzen thought about this and walked out of the room speaking quickly to Jiraiya.

"Let's speak about the arrangements."

Jiraiya followed him towards his office.

"_Naruto, knowing you you're going to drag the fight on purpose to capture him. You could have been able to kill him in 8 minutes if you were going all out._"

Sekkachi was standing on the burnt grass panting, obviously getting tired. He cursed as he soon realized the power difference. Holding his injured right arm mentally kicking himself.

"_Damn it!_ _Damn it!_ _Damn it!_ _Damn it!_ _This brat is too strong, he completely avoided my jutsu and landed a sharp slice to my arm. Good thing fire can patch wounds._"

That said brat appeared out of the trees, then 3 more bunshin of him came as well from different angles. 1 of then charged forward and started overpowering the stranger in Kenjutsu. It took 10 seconds and then the bunshin put the sword in a position where the word was lodged into the ground and Naruto having his back to his opponent. Immediately 2 Bunshin threw a shuriken with wire strings, they quickly surrounded and trapped the stranger in a tight hold. Sekkachi tried using Kawarimi (Body Replacement) but it didn't work.

"_Damn! Ninja wires. He must have putted some chakra on there to block transportation jutsu."_

Naruto then quickly ran over some seals.

"_Rat → Ox → Dog → Dog …" _

Naruto's thoughts trailed off as he felt a new chakra signature jump from the trees. The second stranger cried out a jutsu, as if signalling his partner to prepare.

"Fire Release:Kaen Damashawaa (Flame-orb Shower)!"

Naruto stopped doing the hand seals and backflipped avoiding the barrage of orbs raining down where he was. The barrage then shifted to the stranger. The mini orbs of fire pelting down on the cloaked man, burning away the cloak and the wire. From the smoke and fire the teen in the cloak raised completely unharmed.

He looked like a 16 with spiky brown hair going down, lava red eyes, a sleeveless red shirt with a fist on fire on the front, spandex shorts that is brown, a tattoo on left arm with a storage seal going horizontally around his arm, a belt holding a metal pouch, and black shinobi sandals. He wore a Konoha ninja headband plastered on his belt. Naruto growled at this.

"**BULL! Now we can't kill him otherwise we get in trouble. Unless he is a traitor."**

"_Why were we attacked?_"

"**The uncloaked one said something about a bounty, and he new about me."  
><strong>Kyubi answered in a worried tone.

The new stranger spoke almost whispering.

"Sekkachi, were going."

The one speaking made a Tiger seal, suddenly fire was surrounding them. At that moment ANBU leapt out of the trees to witness the 2 figures disappearing.

Naruto became pissed, he sheathed his katana and disabled his jutsu. He spoke sounding ticked off.

"What took you guys so long?"

The ANBU finally noticed Naruto, it was dark out so all they saw was a 12 year old. One of them spoke.

"Don't worry kid we got this under control."

This got Naruto even more mad.

"Under CONTROL? I was the one fighting that traitor while you guys were playing poker!"

The majority of the ANBU had the same thought.

"_How did he now?_"

"By the way I'm Naruto, the apprentice of the Toad Sannin Jiraiya."

The ANBU realized who this kid with embarrassment. One ANBU walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me."

Naruto nodded as all of the ANBU performed Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).

Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office with the third Hokage himself on a chair behind a desk. The ANBU left before whispering in his ear. The Hokage nodded and the ANBU left. Hiruzen made a hand seal and activated a sound barrier to prevent outsiders from listening.

"Well, Naruto welcome to Konoha."

Naruto replied politely.

"Thank you Hokage-sama [sama is used to address to people of higher rank]."

"I know this will rude to asked but what family do you come from?"

"Promise you won't tell anybody?"

Hiruzen nodded. Naruto felt he could be trusted and pulled out Kyūbi's chakra from his eyes. His eyes turned from red to cerulean blue. The Hokage gasped then fainted. Naruto just had one thought.

"_This is going to take some explaining._"

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's tower relieved. After Hiruzen woke up, Naruto explained how he came to be, and apologizing for running away. He explained that he knew about Kyūbi and he told him about his weapons, maturity, and a few adventures. Naruto also informed the Hokage that he fell in some special toad mud in the forest, the mud was for toads to clean themselves, when Jiraiya realized what happened, the mud was already fused with the hair stems.

Naruto asked Hiruzen if he doesn't reveal his identity publicly but to only people that can be trusted and won't blurt it out while drinking. Hiruzen decided that only the Jōnin instructors, trusted ANBU, and trusted Jōnin should know until Naruto became a Chunin. They also called of any search party that was active. They agreed that the civilians or any else were not going to be informed cause of the risk it brought. Naruto is however allowed to tell anyone he trusts completely. Hiruzen also told Naruto about the evaluation and his team.

"_If the villagers do come after me I will fight back!"_

Naruto smirked at the memory as he arrived in front of his mini house. He noticed the walls were stale and there was graffiti everywhere. He opened up, cleaned it up with Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) (big mess), took a shower, placed some seals around the house as a security system, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto lazily woke up and changed into some new cloths (same ones from yesterday). He opened his refrigerator and noticed something, his house was one floor with 3 rooms, shower, bedroom, kitchen. He also noticed that he had no food. Sighing Naruto got some money, double checked his weapon pouch, and took the scroll which held Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). He left giving some money and spar key to one Bunshin to do groceries. He used Shunshin (Body Flicker) to speed off towards the fields he was using yesterday, determined to master the jutsu.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were waiting for their sensei Kakashi Hatake on a bridge over a small stream. Sakura has been trying to get a date with Sasuke ever since they became a team., but failed. Today she was thinking deeply about the conversation she had with her mother yesterday.

_Sakura walked into her house meeting up with her mother. Sakura started, seeming worried._

"_Mom, I'm sorry I am late, our Sensei was late and Tora escaped again."_

_Her mother replied calmly._

"_It's all right dear I got back from a council meeting. Anyway how was your day expect the missions?"_

_Sakura thought on this before answering._

"_Well, I met this boy at a store, and we ended up becoming friends. His name was Naruto, but he wasn't the baka(idiot_

_)that ran away."_

_Her mother put on a grin._

"_Well, dear did you know that you will be getting a new teammate tomorrow?"_

_Sakura became interested._

"_Who is he or she?"_

_Her mother pretended to be tired and went to bed. Inner Sakura then yelled._

"_**If it is a boy, he better be hot, if a girl paws off Sasuke!**__"_

Finally after 1 hour Kakashi arrived.

"Yo."

After 5 seconds Sakura yelled.

"YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi then replied.

"Well, we are getting a new team member."

Sakura then quitted down. Sasuke became interested immediately.

"_Whoever it is __better__ not slow me down._"

"Unfortunately I have no idea where he is."

The 2 Genin face palmed.

Sakura then asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, how will we find him or her?"

Kakashi thought about this.

"Our new member is a boy."

Realizing that their sensei only meant to say that, they one again face palmed. Kakashi then heard splashing on the river like footsteps, he turned his head to see the new member of his team running towards them on water.

"_I'm LATE!_"

Naruto thought as he was speeding down the river.

"_I sensed my teams chakras over there. Hope I didn't miss anything._"

Naruto soon saw a Jōnin with gravity deafening grey hair, standing with 2 other Genin. One of the Genin he recognized was Sakura, the other one was an Uchiha. Naruto used Shunshin (Body Flicker) to reach to the bridge.

Sakura was ready to yell a dozen curse words when Naruto, the boy she met yesterday appeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi spoke in a lazy tone.

"Looks like you arrived in time. Everyone, this is our new team member, Naruto."

Sakura rage quickly departed replaced with relieve. Sasuke just frowned. Sakura spoke.

"Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto replied back.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Kakashi spoke again emotionless.

"Naruto, since you came from who knows were, introduce yourself."

Naruto began.

"I'm Naruto! I don't know who my family is so it's just Naruto. I like food, getting stronger, and kind people. I dislike jerks and beans. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to surpass the Hokage."

Naruto finished and one thought went through his teammates heads.

"_Seems okay._"

Kakashi had another thought.

"_If he yelled 'become Hokage' they would realized he ran away 4 years ago._"

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we are taking up a C-rank mission tomorrow so remember to pack, there is no training or missions. Meet me by the North gates at 8:00 AM."

With that Kakashi left. Naruto turned his attention to his teammates. Sasuke spoke blankly.

"Fight me."

Naruto just nodded, they both started walking towards a field, Sakura following.

A few minutes later they arrived in the park. Sasuke signalled to stop with a glare. They both stood 10 feet from each other, both with serious looks in their eyes. A crowd quickly gathered to watch, the majority of the group was the Sasuke fangirl club. All of them were cheering for Sasuke like a horde of elephants. A few Genin also gathered.

"The one with the red eyes has bright flames of youth!"

One in a green spandex said.

"Lee do NOT shout!"

Another Kunoichi with 2 buns of hair on her hair said .

Lee apologized.

"Sorry Tenten."

"Quit both of you."

A Genin with long hair (he's a boy) said.

"I'm checking with Byakugan."

Hinata scurried threw the crowd meeting up with the 3.

"G-g-good m-m-morning Neji, Tenten, and Lee."

Hinata said to the boy with long hair.

Lee and Tenten both replied a good morning to her. Since Neji was Hinata's cousin, Lee and Tenten both got to know the shy Hyūga.

Neji just ignored her and continued to watch. Hinata noticed that the 2 people in the circle were Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata began to worry. Her new friend was fighting the Rookie of the Year, just by looking at Sasuke she can tell he want's to take Naruto down.

Sasuke charged at Naruto attempting to finish him with a combo. He sent his right fist charging towards Naruto face. Naruto block with his arm and kicked him back with his foot. Sasuke skidded back and leapt at his opponent. Sasuke started sending a barrage of punches, hooks, and elbows. Every single one was dodged or blocked by Naruto. Getting frustrated, Sasuke pulled out a kunia and attempted to slice Naruto with it. Naruto pulled out his own kunia and blocked with it. This continued on for a few minutes getting Sasuke even madder each second. Sasuke hopped back and did some hand seals. Sasuke cried out.

"Fire Release: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Great Fireball Technique]."

"_Sasuke you IDOIT!_"

Naruto thought as he rushed to the fire ball. Sasuke smirked.

"_Looks like he is an idiot._"

Naruto quickly unsheathed his katana while whispering.

"Water Release."

His sword instantly became covered with a layer of water. The brown haired boy slashed diagonally with his sword dispersing the fire ball. He sheathed his sword his sword and threw a kunia behind Sasuke. He leaped forwards straight towards his opponent leaving him open for an attack. Sasuke launched a punch towards Naruto's chest, only for it to phase right threw. The genjutsu disappeared.

"_A clone! Where did he—_"

Sasuke thoughts stopped when he felt metal pressed on his neck. When everyone saw this they went't silent some shocked, confused some angered. Naruto beat Sasuke. Hinata was glad and relieved that Naruto didn't get injured.

Naruto spoke.

"Yield."

Sasuke seeing no escape replied.

"I yield."

Naruto put away his kunia, picked up the one from the ground, and walked off ignoring the angry rant from Sasuke's fangirl. The rest of the crowd began murmuring.

"Is that even possible?"

"This guy isn't even a Genin and took out Sasuke."

"Who is that guy?"

Hinata was trapped in her own thoughts.

"_Naruto was SO cool! His speed was incredible, he used Kawarimi with the kunia and made a clone in midair. I gotta ask how he was strong._"

Neji was sweating a bit.

"_His chakra was so demonic, it's like a demon was infusing itself with him._"

3 Jōnin inturucters were on a tree watching the match. Kakashi cracked a joke.

"If a 'dead last' can become this strong by running away maybe we should encourage it."

A female Jōnin with red eyes bashed Kakashi in the head.

"Him meeting Jiraiya was pure luck."

"I was just joking Kurenai."

Kakashi said sheepishly.

The last Jōnin who was smoking a cigarette spoke.

"I can understand why the meeting didn't involve the rest of us, any one of us would immediately wanted him in our team."

Kakashi replied.

"Asuma is right. I got lucky."

Kurenai just sighed. She then spoke mischievously.

"You know Kakashi, I got a scroll this morning saying my team will be coming along your mission because your client sounded suspicious."

Kakashi cursed and left.

Naruto was in an open field near a lake when he sensed 2 chakra signatures.

"**Kit, it's the guys we met last night."**

Naruto nodded and got into a fighting stance with his katana. Fire then came out of the ground and cleared, revealing a cloaked figure and Sekkachi. Sekkachi spoke with venom.

"Well, brat its time to DIE!"

Sekkachi and Naruto charged at each other, both swords drawn out. Naruto using one hand while Sekkachi using both hands. They both began clashing swords.

Hinata was strolling through the forest with her Byakugan active, after the fight she was trying to find Naruto. She got inspired how her friend was easily able to beat Sasuke and wanted to ask how to get strong like him. After a while she spotted Naruto fighting a man in Kenjutsu. She watched a little while and noticed that the man was trying to kill Naruto. The girl felt anger rising and sped to the spot where she saw him.

The teen in the cloak was watching his brother fight the Jinchūriki. Sekkachi was losing to a 12 year-old in Kenjutsu, his brother was losing.

"_Sekkachi, I pity you when I give the report to father. You're my brother so I guess I'll help._"

The teen made a tiger symbol and whispered.

"Fire Release:Kaen Dan[Fire Bullet]."

A fireball shot out of the tiger symbol, the fireball was the size of a head and heading straight toward Naruto. The Jinchūriki noticed the fireball and leaped away onto a tree, the fireball scorched the spot where he was standing. Naruto performed some hand seals, finishing with a Bird seal. He called out.

"Wind Release: Kuuki no Nagare(Air Stream)."

A stream of air came from Naruto's hands aiming straight for Sekkachi. Sekkachi smirked, he made a half Tiger seal with one hand and inhaled.

"Fire Release: Gōkakyū no Jutsu[Great Fireball Technique]

A flamethrower came from his mouth and absorbed the wind, making the fire bigger scorching the area Naruto was. Smoke started showing and flowed high into the sky. Naruto smirked and made a cross hand seal with his hands. A dozen Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke surrounding the 2 brothers. Half of them bunshin held kunia while the other half were preparing to make hand seals. The bunshin holding kunia's charged at the 2 brothers. Sekkachi got in a stance while yelling in anger.

"Kanja! Stop screwing around!"

The other cloaked figure responded.

"Fine."

Kanja threw his cloak off to reveal himself. He looked exactly like Sekkachi except black hair and dark red eyes. Kanja performed a seal that looked like a half snake half tiger. His hands suddenly started glowing lava red, his body was surrounded with an aura with the same colour. Naruto then began to feel slight panic.

"_Is that Lava Release?_"

Kyūbi began cursing.

"**Kit! That guy has a fully developed Lava release! He can form lava from his body and perform dangerous jutsu's with it."**

"_Their client must REALLY want me dead._"

"**We haven't had a foe this dangerous in 1 year."**

Naruto frowned and his eyes turned slit. His bunshin with kunia were clashing with Sekkachi while trying to avoid hit's from Kanja. Kanja them formed hand seals in blinding speed to finish this. The other half of the bunshin made hand seals as well and blasted a spray of water at Kanja. Kanja finished with a same half seal from earlier, his eyes seemed to burn with chakra as he spoke.

"Lava Release: Konpakuto na yougan(Compact Lava)."

A geyser of lava shot out from his hands onto the bunshin, dispersing most of them. The remaining bunshin were talking at the same time.

"Tiger → Ox → Tiger → Rat."

All of the bunshin took a deep breath.

"Water Release: Suidan no Jutsu(Water Bullet Technique)."

Then, four streams of water headed towards the 2 brothers. Kanja did his jutsu again and created steam. Naruto dispersed the clones and got on top of a tree. He looked over the tree tops and spotted nothing.

"_Damn ANBU ALWAYS late! They probably got the habit from Kakashi-sensei._"

Naruto noticed Sekkachi changing his attack towards him. He unsheathed his katana and began clashing with Sekkachi.

Kanja was battling with the bunshin. The bunshin were dodging all of his jutsu and not fighting back. The teen was getting peeved, he noticed his brother was loosing to the jinchūriki which made him madder.

"_Looks like I have to use that jutsu._"

Kanja crouched down and began to focus chakra. Soon, he felt he was covered in lava. He smirked and cried.

"Lava Release: Kazan Funka(Volcanic Eruption)!"

Lava bursted from Kanja and quickly filled the area, dispersing the bunshin as well. Naruto became alerted of the event, he sped off jumping off tree branch to tree branch.

Hinata was getting close to where she saw the fight happen, she was getting tired but ignored it. She came to a sudden stop when lava burst right were she saw Naruto. She quickly jumped onto a tree branch thinking she was safe. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her mouth and herself being carried. Panic and fear immediately swelled up inside her.

Soon the figure stopped and placed Hinata on the ground. Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into a fighting stance to face her kidnapper. When she realized it was Naruto who was carrying her, she blushed and started poking her fingers together.

"N-N-Naruto! W-whats g-going on?"

Naruto turned serious.

"Hinata you have to run. There are 2 shinobi that are trying to kill me. You have to run an alert an ANBU."

Hinata felt anger in her, anger for 2 people trying to kill her new friend. She was now determined to beat the crap out of the 2 assassins for targeting her friend.

"N-Naruto. I-I wan't t-to help!"

Naruto spoke.

"You're my first friend I had in a long time. Please leave. I don't wan't you to get hurt."

Hinata spoke full of confidents.

"Naruto! I refuse to leave! If someone wants to kill you they have to go through ME!"

Hinata stood strong trying not to faint. Naruto heard the outburst and saw a new Hinata in his eyes, a strong kunoichi ready to fight by his side. He made a cross seal and 10 bunshin appeared.

"Hinata good luck. You take on the guy with the sword with my bunshin. The plan is my bunshin will distract Sekkachi while you close of the chakra points. I'll take on the other guy."

Sekkachi jumped from a tree and swung his sword at Naruto. He dodged and Hinata started attacking in her Jyuken stance with Byakugan active. Hinata nodded at Naruto. He nodded back and jumped off to find Kanja.

An hour into the fight and Hinata was getting tired. The bunshin were distracting Sekkachi for Hinata to land a strike on him. She managed to close 6 points, one bunshin was dispersed because he protected Hinata from a strike. The bunshin were distracting Sekkachi and managed to get his attention. Hinata saw an opening and rushed toward her opponent. Sekkachi turned swiftly and grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"_I got CAUGHT! I'm sorry Naruto._"

A pebble hit Sekkachi's hand, letting go of Hinata. Hinata leaped away and glanced to where the pebble came from. She frowned.

"_Uchiha is BACK-UP?_"

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch acting cool.

"What are you doing attacking a girl?"

Sekkachi growled like an annoyed animal.

"You ain't worth the trouble."

Sasuke growled and started making hand seals. Hinata looked at Sekkachi, he wasn't moving, it looked like he was expecting it. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sasuke! Don't do IT!"

Sasuke ignored Hinata and finished with a tiger seal.

"Fire Release: Gōkakyū no Jutsu[Great Fireball Technique]!"

A giant fireball formed and headed towards Sekkachi. Hinata saw Sekkachi wasn't moving, he held out his hand. His hand illuminated red. The fireball was absorbed into the hand.

"Thanks for the extra chakra Uchiha!"

Sasuke frowned and jumped from the tree, landing next to Hinata.

"Since you aren't listening I'm going to take you down."

Hinata spoke angrily.

"Sasuke, you can't take him by yourself! Naruto said to use his bunshin and work as a team."

Sasuke replied snobbishly.

"I don't listen to people who are weaker then me. The dobe isn't even Genin."

Sasuke rushed forward with a kunia in hand. He tried to stab Sekkachi. Sekkachi slashed his sword hitting the kunia, sending it flying. Sasuke jumped back frowning. One of the remaining bunshin spoke.

"Stick to the original plan and go!"

Panting heavily, Kanja was getting tired. The boy they were trying to kill was making him waste chakra. Naruto got 2 burns on him but it still made the guy anger. They were having a clash of jutsu, each one would just cancel each other out or Kanja's would overpower his but made Naruto dodge.

Naruto wasn't showing it, but he was getting tired after having a long jutsu class with Kanja.

Kanja was getting tired and decided to regroup with his brother. He formed a seal and disappeared in fire. Naruto cursed.

"_Crap he used Shunshin._"

Naruto used Shunshin, rushing forward to the spot where he left Hinata.

He felt chakra coming back to him and memories of Sasuke coming in with the bunshin jumping in to protect them. Naruto felt his stomach twist. It was that feeling whenever he felt fear of losing someone precious to him.

"_Please be all right Hinata, I can't lose you!_"

Hinata and Sasuke were both exhausted they have been using all their strength and chakra to avoid and hit the enemy. Sadly, Sasuke ignored the bunshin's commands and started attacking head on. The bunshin kept saving Sasuke and made no progress at all to damage the enemy. Now there were no bunshin and they both knew they were screwed. Sekkachi spoke like a maniac, the killer intent he was releasing wasn't helping either.

"No more bunshin to protect you! That means YOU DIE!"

Kanja leaped out of the trees and signalled to stop. He performed hand seals and aimed at the 2 Genin.

"_Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't defend myself._"

"_Crap! It_ _can't end like THIS! I have to kill Itachi!_"

Kanja cried out.

"Lava Release: Yougandoriru Misairu (Lava Drilling Missiles)"

When Kanja finished a human sized lava covered rocket spinning wildly, with 4 other smaller copies following it sprang out of his hands and headed towards the 2 Genin. Hinata and Sasuke both felt fear, a tear escaped Hinata's eye.

"_I'm sorry Naruto._"

Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. She felt the heat of the lava close, then it disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw a boy with a black t-shirt standing in front of her. Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

"NARUTO!"


End file.
